


Undercover

by CinderSpots



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cussing, Drugs, F/F, FBI, Guns, Murder, Prostitution, Scarring, Undercover, Violence, aramour, criminals, katanna, mafia, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Henry Tudor is a untouchable mafia boss, and every time the law tries to take him down he slips away like a weasel.So the FBI goes to extreme measures to get this man, and he only has one weakness -Women.They use that weakness and send the best six women on the job, and it takes all six of them to keep him where they need him, and they fall one by one to his violence.Follow as they go along their journey to taking down one of the biggest criminals the world has ever seen.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Agents

**Author's Note:**

> https://sites.google.com/view/an-authors-guide/home
> 
> That is the link to my writing site for those who are looking to write and might want help, there's a section for:  
> \- Intro's  
> \- Body Paragraphs  
> \- Conclusions  
> \- Prompts  
> \- Sneak Peeks
> 
> The sneak peeks include  
> \- Criminal  
> \- I'll Save You  
> \- Addict  
> \- Mary & Lizzie  
> \- And my One Shot series
> 
> I really hope you look at it and find it helpful!

**[THE TUDOR INCRIMINATION AND CAPTURE TASK FORCE]**

_A task force designed specifically to incriminate and detain Henry Tudor for his many crimes again the nation that have gone unsolved, untried, and unfound. Henry Tudor only has one weakness, women, and the task force consists of all women, the best agents the bureau can offer._

** [MEMBERS] **

**[Catalina de Aragon]**

_Agent Aragon is 24 years old with an ambition to rise in the ranks of the FBI. She's currently in a personal relationship with Agent Seymour, and has made friends with other agents on her task force. She is the head of the Tudor task force and is one of the best tactical thinker in the bureau. Agent Aragon is slated to be the first woman on the task force to approach Henry Tudor and pursue a relationship to gain Intel, her ability to remove emotions and do whatever it takes to complete the mission makes her a great leader to the task force._

**[Anne Boleyn]**

_Agent Boleyn is 21 years old with a tenacious personality. She's currently in a personal relationship with Agent Parr and is the best at relieving tension and moving the attention of the room to and from herself. She is a subordinate to Agent Aragon and is slated to be the second woman, if necessary, to approach Henry Tudor and pursue a relationship to gain Intel. Her ability to play off a bad situation and turn it into something else makes her a great addition to the task force._

**[Jane Seymour]**

_Agent Seymour is 22 years old with a demure personality upon first meeting her, but upon getting to know her she can be quite persuasive and playful. She's currently in a personal relationship with Agent Aragon and has accumulated a great deal of distasteful information on her fellow agents due to her original demure personality, using it to gain information on them. She is a subordinate to Agent Aragon and is slated to be the third woman, if necessary, to approach Henry Tudor and pursue a relationship to gain Intel. Her ability to manipulate anyone into doing as she pleases makes her a great addition to the task force._

**[Anna von Cleves]**

_Agent Cleves is 23 years old and is indifferent to her position in the bureau, as long as she makes a difference. She's currently in a personal relationship with Agent Howard and generally doesn't let her personal life bias her work. She is a subordinate to Agent Aragon and is slated to be the fourth woman, if necessary, to approach Henry Tudor and pursue a relationship to gain Intel. Her ability to fight with skill makes her a great addition to the task force._

**[Katherine Howard]**

_Agent Howard is 20 years old and the youngest agent on the task force with a sweet and bubbly personality. She's currently in a personal relationship with Agent Cleves and is subordinate to Agent Aragon. She is slated to be the fifth woman, if necessary, to approach Henry Tudor and pursue a relationship to gain Intel. Her ability to divert suspicion from herself makes her a great addition to the task force._

**[Catherine Parr]**

_Agent Parr is 22 years old and is the most logical on the task force. She's currently in a personal relationship with Agent Boleyn and is the second in command to Agent Aragon. She is slated to be the last woman to approach Henry Tudor, if necessary, and pursue a relationship to gain Intel. Her ability to apply logic to any situation and not allow her emotions to get in the way makes her a great addition to the task force._


	2. Assignment

**[AGENT ARAGON;0700]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:12]**

Catherine was dead tired as she dragged herself to work. Her family was getting more and more frustrated with her inability to share what she actually did, saying ‘it’s confidential’ didn’t seem to do the trick anymore.

The Spainard sighed, she hadn’t even left the house yet, still staring at herself in the mirror with bags under her eyes. She had colored skin, depending on the time and what she was doing it sometimes had golden like sheen to it, her eyes were a brown with gold specks, but were sharp enough to cut glass. She was average height and weight, the only real defining factor about her was that she was clearly spanish.

She ran a hand through her hair, not ready to get dressed and leave. A groan sounded behind her before the bed squeaked slightly, the sign that the other person had slipped out of bed. She heard their feet pad on the floor until their arms wrapped around her from behind.

“No.” was all she said.

“Gorgeous.” she scolded playfully.

“But Linaaaaa.” she whined, looking at her with her azul eyes that could convince Catherine to jump off a fifteen story building.

“Janey we have to go to work.”

“Wanna cuddle.” she muttered childishly, and Catherine felt her heart swoop in her chest, full of affection.

“I know.” she cooed.

Jane narrowed her eyes at her through the mirror playfully, sticking her tongue out before removing her arms and getting dressed. Catherine shook her head before getting dressed as well.

She put her hair in a bun, making it tight, slightly pulling her hair to make sure it stayed in place all day. She muttered random things to herself as she put her slacks on, reminders for the day, and then her blouse, and suit. She scowled at her reflection, hating the outfit, but sighed and kept it on, being the head of department sucked.

She slipped into the bathroom where Jane was showering and did her make-up, careful of the steam from the shower. Jane called out, teasing Catherine, and asked for her to join her in the shower, making her shiver.

“No thanks.” she choked out, ignoring Jane’s gleeful laugh as she rushed out of the bathroom.

She took a breather for a moment, regaining her posture before continuing to get ready. She moved to the kitchen and started the coffee for herself before making Jane’s tea.

(She thought Jane was insane to not drink coffee in the morning, how did she function without it?)

She hummed to herself as she made breakfast, wary of her make-up, carefully avoiding too much heat so it didn’t melt off her face and recreate the joker look. She placed the breakfast and Jane’s tea on the counter the moment she walked out of the bedroom.

Her hair was dried but otherwise untouched, she only had lipstick on (she suspects it’s hers) and she was wearing a dress with black tights. She yawned before smiling tiredly at Catherine and taking the plate and tea.

“Thank you baby.” she hummed, sipping her tea.

“Of course.” 

She poured herself a cup of coffee and picked up her plate and sat next to Jane and ate. They ate in comfortable silence until they finished, then Jane looked at the time.

“Eight o’clock, we’ve got thirty minutes until we have to leave.”

She smiled and crawled into her lap, and Catherine wrapped her arms around Jane and held her close.

“My girl.” she cooed, causing Jane to flush.

They stayed where they were and cuddled each other, Catherine almost being lulled back to sleep with Jane in her arms, but the alarm on her phone that told her it was time to leave forced her back into reality.

Jane whined and nuzzled further into Catherine’s neck, making her want to pull her close, wrap her in her arms, and protect her from everything that could hurt her.

“I know gorgeous, but we gotta get up now.”

Although she said that, her hold on Jane tightened, showing that she didn’t really want Jane to get up, causing Jane to not even try to get up. They ended up staying right where they were for five more minutes before Catherine hummed again, having more resolve this time.

Jane was gently pried away, and Catherine kissed her whines away, smiling. 

“Time to go to work.”

**[AGENT BOLEYN;0700]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

Anne had been awake for hours already, insomnia being a bitch to her as always, and her girlfriend wasn’t having any luck either. So they decided to get ready at around five o’clock. Then they drove out and had breakfast at a nearby diner.

Anne was a raven haired, green eyed beauty, a sight to behold, but a loudness and chaotic side that could scare away any passerby other than her friends and Cathy. She was thin (thinner than Aragon as she liked to point out until she pushed Aragon to mental breakdown and she started sobbing about her looks which immediately caused Anne to stop making that comment. It was just a joke, she thought she knew that, apparently not as Jane said to her, scowling) and weighed about one thirty, her height around 5’6. Her eyes were bright and mischievous, but holding a depth to them filled with mystery and darkness that nobody seemed to be able to decipher.

Anne stabbed an egg, admiring the yellow goo as it slowly ebbed from it’s prison. Cathy watched her with a slight look of confusion.

“What are you doing?”

  
“Freeing it.”

“You’re going to eat it.”

“Giving its last moments of freedom.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Anne smiled before cutting the rest of the egg up and swishing it around in the goo, eating it happily. Cathy shook her head, taking a piece of bacon and munching on it. Anne looked at the time and raised her brows.

“Fuck, we gotta go.”

“Wha - oh shit yeah we do.”

Anne pulled her wallet out, not having time to wait for her credit card to go and come back and placed a hundred dollar bill, paying the bill and tipping the waitress. Cathy got her coat and stood, “Ready?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming I’m coming.” she scrambled out of the booth and they speed walked to the car, Anne unlocking it the moment it was in sight. They got in the car and Anne started it before speeding out of the parking lot, afraid she might be late to work and suffer Aragon’s wrath again.

Cathy turned the radio on when they hit rush hour traffic and they sat and listened to the music for a while, Anne occasionally perking up and cheering when a good song came on, and Cathy humming along quietly while and screamed the words.

Finally they reached their exit and sped off the highway and drove to headquarters.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate the highway?”

“Yes Anne.”

“I hate the highway.”

“I know Anne.”

They pulled into the parking lot, and Anne flashed her badge along with Cathy to prove they were meant to be where they were before parking. Anne looked at the time.

“Shit shit shit shit.”

“How much time have we got?”

“One minute.”

  
“Why are we walking then?! Fucking run!”

They darted to the building, out of breath they showed their badges and skipped the elevator, running up the stairs at surprising speed, they burst into the office (nobody raised their heads, it all being normal) out of breath and exactly two minutes late.

“You’re late.” the annoyingly cocky voice of Aragon piped up.

“Thank you Einstein, we hadn’t noticed.” Anne snapped, irritated.

Aragon raised a brow, “And here I was about to show leniency, Anne, Joan is out sick today so I guess you’ll be taking reception.”

  
“Wait, no, nononono, I take it back, you’re a goddess Aragon, I love you, please don’t.”

“Reception. Now.”

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;1100]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

Jane sighed, staring at the screen, wishing she was not staring at the screen. Lina walked by, flashing her a sweet smile before going back to hounding the probationary agents. Jane sighed again, immediately bored without Lina.

Jane was a blonde, with azul eyes that people had described to her as something with the ability to drag them into its depths and happily drown in them. She wasn’t very thin, she always thought of herself as fat even though Lina argued with that every time until Jane would give. She had a slightly plump figure, although Lina never seemed to mind. She weighed around one fifty, and was 5’5.

Maybe she could go see Anne? That was always interesting.

But at the moment Anne was in a rather sour mood, sitting at reception and taking calls with a level of sarcasm that could get her fired. Jane groaned, the screen not making sense to her anymore.

Fucking dyslexia.

She glared at the screen, hoping for a change, when none came, she got up moodily and went to the break room, searching for someone to talk to even for a second until Lina came in and busted them and sent them back to work.

Anna was hiding in the breakroom and she looked up at Jane in surprise.

“You’re not Kat.”

“No, but this probably isn’t the best place to make out since we have three minutes until Lina comes by and checks for slackers.”

“Touche.”

Jane sat in a chair and sighed, “Why does work suck?”

“I dunno, universal rules I guess.”

They sat there, talking aimlessly for a few minutes until Kat came in faltered.

“Anna!.....and Jane?”

“Yeah, and Jane. Jane is feeling the love.” she joked.

“Oh that’s not what I -”

“I know.” she laughed.

The three of them talked until they heard Lina approach, and immediately scattered, Jane out the door in record time, not wanting to get yelled at by Lina since it would have the opposite effect intended.

Kat slipped into the bathroom, and Anna walked out, bumping in Lina and smiling, offering an apology before booking it to her office. Jane sat in her chair and looked at the screen again, the break clearing her head and making the words look like English instead of hieroglyphics.

She sighed and typed and typed and typed her report of the previous mission she was sent on, the one that gave some nice fun and not traumatizing memories. Eventually one o’clock came, signalling lunch time, and she didn’t notice.

  
Lina swung by, grinning, and expecting her Jane to be bouncing on her feet, ready to take a break. Instead she found her typing dutifully at her computer, writing an especially long report.

“Gorgeous?”

She jumped before turning to Lina, heart in her throat.

“You scared me.”

  
“I can see that, it’s time for lunch….are you not coming?”

She obviously tried to hide the disappointment and sadness at the thought of that but failed to an alarming degree considering she was in the FBI.

“No, I’m coming, lost track of time.” she smiled and stood.

Lina smiled and offered her hand, which Jane gladly took. They walked hand in hand with each other down to the parking lot to drive to their lunchtime destination. Jane hummed along to the songs playing and Catherine sang softly, resting her hand domestically on Jane’s thigh.

Jane smiled at her when they parked before getting out and walking inside.

Domestic life with her (technical) superior, who would’ve thought?

**[AGENT CLEVES;1300]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE;10]**

Raise the gun.

Aim the gun.

Make sure the gun isn’t on safety.

Focus.

Shoot.

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

Anna sighed in relaxation as the sheet came back, all bullets having gone through the head point on it. She took the sheet down and replaced it, aiming for the heart this time. The machine slowly pushed the sheet back, making a consistent groan until it stopped at the desired point. 

The dark skinned woman with short cut hair paused for a moment. Her brunette eyes with a slight red hue narrowed as she inspected a smudge on her safety gear. She was around one forty, and 5’8. She rolled her shoulders before beginning again.

Raise the gun.

Aim the gun.

Focus.

Shoot.

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

Perfect score once again, Anne sighed in boredom now, finding herself wishing there was a moving target for her to hit so she wouldn’t be so damn perfect all the time. She wished Aragon was there to distract her on purpose, to make her better at shooting while chaos surrounded her, but not a lot of people were at the range, making it deadly silent and calm, easy for her to focus.

Anna threw her gun rather dangerously, immediately ducking at the inappropriate move that could’ve ended with her gun going off.

“Dumb fuck.” she muttered to herself, grabbing her gun and placing it in it’s holster.

She sighed before putting away the gear and going back to the office, she walked the halls before smiling at Anne (who was stuck at reception still, poor soul).

“No ma’am this isn’t -”

Yelling.

“Ma’am I’m telling you, you have the wrong-”

Louder yelling.

  
“We aren’t subway! Please-”

The woman hung up, leaving Anne very confused.

“Tough day?”

“Can I murder Aragon? Would that be okay?”

“Jane would murder you back.”

“Touche.”

Anna leaned on the reception desk, “Makes you appreciate Joan doesn’t it?”

  
“That woman deserves a raise.” Anne muttered, “Today has been hell.”

Anna snickered, “You should know by now to not mouth off to Aragon.”

“I’m dumb, get over it.”

“You aren’t dumb, if you were you wouldn’t be here.” Anna pointed out.

Anne shifted uncomfortably, she always hated talking about her intellect, she was smart, almost as smart as Aragon and her girlfriend (Parr), but preferred to play dumb and act as class clown instead of showing just how smart she actually was. She grew up in a place where being a smart female was not seen as a good thing and she would be punished if she made a comment that sounded well put together, and people hated her for being smart as well.

Anna sighed, changing the subject.

“Kat is eating with friends today, you want to eat lunch with me? Cathy is still working, I checked.”

“....well since I’ve got no other choice…..” she joked, causing Anne to push the cup full of pens over, knowing Anne was the one who would have to put them back in perfect order since Joan was incredibly OCD and would throw a fit if they weren’t.

“I hate you”

“Love you too.” she blew her a kiss before walking to the break room to get her packed lunch.

Anne followed moments later and they sat in silence, eating their sandwiches peacefully. The moment they finished Anna sighed.

“So, did you get an email asking you to the boss’ office at the end of the day?”

“Yeah, does it mean Aragon or Salinas?”

“Salinas.”

“Ooooh the boss of the boss.”

“Yeah.”

“Wonder what it’s about.”

“I don’t know but Aragon, Jane, Kat, and Cathy were also called.”

“Damn, that’s our entire department, the fuck we do?”   
  


“Maybe we’re being sent out again?”

“Fuck, I just stopped having nightmares about drowning in cocain.”

“Dude I’m still having nightmares about him.”

“Who do you think we’ll go after this time?”

“Well let’s make a list?”

“Sure.”

They got a piece of paper and started writing down names of people that would be important enough for them to be sent out.

_ Francis Dhereham _

_ Jane Parker _

_ Henry Mannox _

_ Thomas Seymour _

_ Thomas Culpepper _

_ Henry Tudor _

_ Joanna ?????? _

_ Mary Boleyn _

_ Thomas Boleyn _

They stared at the list.

_ Francis Dhereham _ was a human trafficker.

_ Jane Parker _ was a drug trafficker.

_ Henry Mannox _ was a pedophile.

_ Thomas Seymour _ was a gun trafficker.

_ Thomas Culpepper _ was a rapist.

_ Henry Tudor _ was all of the above.

_ Joanna _ was an assassin.

_ Mary _ and her father  _ Thomas Boleyn _ were terrorists.

Thomas Seymour was Jane’s brother, Jane joining without realizing what her brother did. There had been a back and forth between the two, Jane relentlessly chasing him and tracking his movements.

Mary and Thomas were Anne’s sister and father, and Anne joined to prove she wasn’t like her parents.

Francis Dhereham, Henry Mannox, and Thomas Culpepper were all people of interest for Kat, she’d had a few run-ins with them but they escaped, but not before ruining Kat.

Jane Parker had been a silent interest for Cathy and Anna, both of them, rereading case files at any chance given.

Joanna was Aragon’s case, and she refused to show her file to anyone, a dangerous look in her eyes. She’d only given them her first name, looking suddenly very sad and broken when she started to look into the international assassin.

Henry Tudor was a man with many talents including drugs, guns, murder, mafia, human trafficking, prostitution, you name it? He’s done it.

“Yeah I have no idea.”

**[AGENT HOWARD;1400]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE;8]**

“Cathyyyyyy.”

“Kattttt.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“Don’t whine.”

They glared at each other before huffing and looking back to what they were doing.

“Why didn’t you tell Anna you were coming to see me?”

“Because it’s about one of my cases.”

“The special victims unit took over that case Kat-”

“I was the one who was a ‘special victim’, god that’s even worse than a rape victim, just say it for fucks sake, and besides I want to know! And I know you’ve hacked them before.”

Cathy stared at her.

“Fine.”

“Yes!”

She rolled her eyes and quickly hacked into the SPU, showing her what she wanted to see. Kat scrolled through it, soaking in the new information and filing it away for later, silently thanking her photographic memory. She handed it back.

“Thanks.”

“Course, what are you gonna do for the rest of lunch?”

“Sleep.”

Kat walked back, her pony tail swinging, she unfortunately had to get rid of the pink tips once she joined. She was known for her good looks, being incredibly thin, weighing around one ten, and stood at 5’4. Four entire inches below her girlfriend, which was not great for her.

She moved to her office and closed the door before sighing heavily and pulling her chair out, her food left in the fridge, forgotten. She sat and leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

Then she closed her eyes, attempting to sleep before she heard Aragon and Jane come back in, laughing happily with each other. She sighed and opened her eyes again, so much for sleeping on the job.

She re-opened her door, knowing Aragon would get suspicious if it was closed and would start snooping.

And it was never good when she started snooping because she always found something. Kat pulled up her report with a sigh, she knew everyone else on the team was procrastinating, even Aragon didn’t want to relive the previous mission just yet.

She shook her head, the memories threatening to spill just looking at the report template. She closed it immediately, hunched over now, upset again.

_ ‘On your knees’ _

No.

_ ‘Little whore’ _

Stop it, this isn’t real, this isn’t happening.

Kat whimpered and grabbed her meds, taking a few. She shut her eyes tight and covered her ears from the imaginary voices. A knock sounded at the door, making her whimper.

“Hey….” Jane whispered, closing the door behind her making the office seem less like a prison for some reason. She reached over and shut the lights off.

Kat started to relax.

“Can I-”

Kat darted over to her without thinking, hugging her tightly, and Jane held her close and protectively.

Anna made her feel safe, so did Aragon and Anne, all three of them protective of the young agent. But Jane?

Jane felt like home.

The mother she never had.

The thought made her whimper and writhe closer, and Jane had no complaints, unbeknownst to the young girl that she thought of Kat as a daughter and wouldn’t hesitate to stab the men who made her like this in the eyes.

Kat held back the urge to call her mum or mama, berating herself for those thoughts.

She was supposed to be an adult.

Apparently adults also think out loud without realizing it.

  
“You can call me mum.”

Kat stiffened, and Jane sensed that she was about to pull away in shame and kissed her head. Kat whimpered again, “really?”

“Yeah.”

  
“But….”

  
“You can call me mum and if anyone tries to be mean to you, tell me, i’ll make sure they never say a word again.” Jane promised. 

Kat looked up at her tearfully, “But I’m supposed to be an adult.”

“You’re barely past your teens, I’ll be your mum if you want.” she negated.

Kat nodded shyly, “What about Aragon?”

She smiled, “She thinks of you as a daughter too.” she whispered, “But don’t tell her I told you that.”

Kat brightened “really?”

“Yeah.” she nodded, “I’m sure if you brought it up, she’d let you call her mama in private, after all she agrees that you’re barely not a teen.” she wiped away Kat’s tears.

Kat’s stomach flipped, unsure again, Ara - Catalina would want or even be okay with that. Jane softened, “She’ll love that you want her to be her mother.” she kissed her forehead.

Kat burrowed herself into Jane, not caring if she was supposed to be an adult, only finding comfort in the older woman’s arms.

**[AGENT PARR;1800]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE;11]**

Cathy scowled.

Well that wasn’t new, but she was scowling at the email.

She was supposed to be on her way to Mrs. Salinas’ office, but as far as she could tell nobody had made any movements to go find out what new torture mission they were being sent on.

Finally she heard Kat and Jane walk by her office, the two walking close to each other, reminding Cathy oddly of mother and child. Not a moment after Ari joined them on the other side of Kat, now reminding her of a child with their parents.

What was going on with that?

Although Cathy never told anyone, and not even Jane knew, she was Ari’s god daughter and there was a reason she was second in command to her. Not purely just because she was family, but she wouldn’t have gotten as far as she had if hadn’t of been for the immediate trust from Ari.

Cathy looked at a file sitting on her desktop that she wasn’t supposed to have, she’d pirated it off Ari’s computer.

Joanna.

Her last name had been marked confidential, something that rang bells in Cathy’s head because Ari knew her last name and she was only a level above her in security clearance.

(The two women never told anyone but each other their security clearance, when they found out that everyone but Anna was at a nine or eight, Anna being a ten, they decided to not tell them their clearance levels.)

The document was far less redacted than if Cathy had looked at it through the system, and when she saw the clearance level of the file she gasped.

Clearance level fifteen; top clearance.

How did Ari get into this?

That shouldn’t have been possible!

It made her think of how Anne was permitted to the files of her sibling and father even though those were top clearance as well, which she was far from.

Jane was given access to her brother’s, which was clearance level fourteen.

Was Joanna…...did Ari know Joanna?

She’d have to look into that later.

Cathy sighed and closed the file from her desktop, taking a moment to stare at it before shutting the computer off and getting up to go to the group meeting.

Cathy sighed against and started towards Director Salinas’ office when Anne jumped out from an empty cubicle, scaring the shit out of her.

“Anne!” she shrieked in surprise, her guard having been down, before her knee jerk reaction kicked in and she punched her in the face.

“Owwwww” she crumpled on the floor.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Annie! You know not to do that to me!” she knelt down and helped her up while she held her nose, looking at Cathy sourly.

“I can’t believe you punched me.”

“You scared me.”

She rolled her eyes, and the two walked. There was a silence as they walked, excluding the whines of pain from Anne. Anne was holding a tissue to her face that she’d picked up while on the way when they finally got there.

Ari looked at Anne for a moment, registered the injury, blinked, then turned back to the director. The director surveyed the room, everyone was accounted for once Anna slipped in not a moment too soon. 

“You were called here-” she began carefully “-to receive a new assignment.”

Ar’s face stayed blank, Anne was only mildly paying attention, Jane faltered, Anna stifled a groan, Kat’s face fell completely, and Cathy tilted her head.

“I am aware that none of you have turned in your reports for the previous mission, and that is acceptable for now. The report is to be put on hold as this assignment should be your primary concern.”

“And what - pray tell - is our new assignment.” Ari said sourly, showing her distaste for this decision.

The director sighed, and pulled a remote up, clicking a button that made her office go into temporary lockdown to ensure absolute privacy.

“I’m moving all of you to top clearance.”

Cathy and Ari made eye contact for a moment, knowing they were about to ratted out.

“Agent Parr and Agent Aragon can update you up to clearance twelve. Agent Parr will be the best help until eleven, while Agent Aragon will be able to clear the information on clearance twelve. Otherwise all of you will be disoriented with the new responsibility of top clearance.”

Everyone’s face changed.

“I called you in here for more than that, Agent Aragon, it is high time we address your- “

“I thought we agreed to keep it under wraps.” she looked distressed.

“Agent Aragon, your sister has a large role in your new assignment.”

“Her sister?”

“Yes, your new assignment is Henry Tudor. You are to infiltrate the Tudor mafia, it’s unfortunate, but you must use your female traits to draw him in and gain access through a personal relationship. If all goes well, only one of you will have to do this. Now to Agent Aragon’s sister and what she has to do with all of this.”

Ari whimpered, “Please.”

“I’m sure you’ve all heard of Joanna, the spanish assassin that roams where she pleases, and kills the damned, or for the highest bidder.”

They nodded.

“Her name is Joanna Aragon, and she is the older sister of Agent Aragon. The two were close, and she has been a great asset to gaining intel on Joanna. Recently she has been sighted conversing with Henry Tudor, and has allowed him to pay her off, to kill his enemies. Although most of this doesn’t surprise Agent Parr does it?”

Ari turned to her suddenly, “What?”

“Oh yes Agent Parr, I know all about you downloading the Joanna file from Agent Aragon’s desktop without clearance to do so, we will deal with that later though, I will not lie this mission will not be an easy feat. And the agent sent in might not make it out alive.”

“I’ll go.” Anna volunteered. 

“A kind gesture, but unnecessary, I have already ordered you all in case we need to send a new undercover agent in.”

“Well then…..” Anne started, pulling the tissue away, “...who is first?”

“Due to her close proximity with another target involved, I have nominated Agent Aragon to be the first agent to infiltrate the mafia.”

**[DIRECTOR SALINAS;2100]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE;15]**

**\--MISSION REPORT--**

_ The agents assigned to this role were shocked and angered by the sudden dispersal of personal information as well as the intended first agent to be sent. Agent Aragon accepted her fate, while Agent Seymour and Parr were extremely angered and argued profusely. _

_ Joanna Aragon is a target that we must acquire, possibly of more importance than Henry Tudor due to her growing head count. The reveal of her sisterhood to Agent Aragon has seemingly caused a rift within the team. _

_ Agent Parr’s illegal download of the Joanna file will decidedly be left alone, her work proving to be far more than satisfactory and we will delete the recording of her doing so. _

_ Their previous missions report will also, most likely, never be submitted as they will grow distracted and likely purposefully abandon the report. I will personally see that the reports are completed though, they’re periodic entries during the mission will be more than enough for me to put together their reports while they’re away on mission. _

_ I look forward to seeing how my best agents handle this assignment, and the results that come from it. _


	3. Reports and Logs

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT ARAGON--**

_ First day in the new assignment of tailing Joan. As the daughter of a drug lord we think she will be the best bet to lead us to her father and his incrimination. Her schedule intrigues me though, she seems to run a relatively normal life….does she know of her father’s crimes? _

_ Agent Seymour has been acting strange around me though, I can't quite place it. She seems to get red in my presence as if she’s holding back an angry remark. I’m not sure what i’ve done to anger her, but i need to fix it. I feel uncomfortable with the thought of her not liking me for some reason. _

_ Joan at the moment is sitting at a coffee shop down the road reading. She seems to read quite a lot and I’ve noticed that when something is seemingly untidy that she cannot resist fixing it. Maybe she had OCD, I can understand the undeniable urge to straighten a crooked frame, but she seems to be unable to leave anything less than perfect for a moment. _

_ Agent Parr is sitting in the shop with Agent Boleyn keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t get too distracted by the coffee. _

_ Agent Howard is sitting in the car with me, taking a quick nap since she’s been up for two days straight due to Joan’s sudden interest in partying then reading for the rest of the night. She’s an interesting person and I’d be a shame if her clear intellect was wasted on her father’s crime ring. _

_ Agent Seymour and Agent Cleves are attempting to break into Joan’s apartment while she is out to investigate and search for any signs that her father has tainted her life in any way. They’re the only ones without a terrible shadow looming over them due to their parentage, so I find that they will remain partial. _

_ Joan is exiting the building now, will continue tomorrow. _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT ARAGON--**

_ Agent Seymour was caught following Joan, and she had to create an excuse as to why. She chose to ask her out, and Joan said yes. I do not understand why, but I was unreasonably upset that evening when Agent Seymour informed us of this. She looked at me strangely when I started to act out due to the news before smiling at me. _

_ The rest of the night she stayed close to me, which distracted me from our topic and then she kissed my cheek before going to bed. I couldn’t move, I don’t understand what’s happening to me….. _

_ I stayed up all night thinking about this, confused by my sudden childish behavior. I slept for roughly two hours before waking up to breakfast. She was there, making breakfast for everyone, or I thought it was for everyone. _

_ When asked by Agent Boleyn what she was making she responded by telling her she wasn’t getting any which led me to believe she was only making breakfast for herself, but then she pulled two plates out and gave me one. Why am I special? _

_ I do not believe it is due to me being her superior, something else is going on. _

_ I am in great distress over this matter and it is beginning to affect my work. My shift starts soon, will continue tomorrow. _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT ARAGON--**

_ I have finally come to the conclusion that my distress over Agent Seymour going on a date with Joan is simply out of fear for her safety, when I informed her of this she looked saddened which confused me immensely. _

_ Even while I said it though, it felt wrong. _

_ Tonight is when she goes out with Joan and I am feeling more and more uneasy the closer it gets. What if she likes Joan?  _ _ I don’t want her to like Joan _ _. It would endanger our assignment for her to start to have feelings for her…..maybe one of us should stop the date? For the integrity of the mission of course….. _

_ ______________________________ _

_ Agent Seymour returned from her date grinning. _

_ And I stormed to my room. _

_ I dislike Joan now, and am refusing to speak to Agent Seymour…..I believe that I have formed a crush on my subordinate. _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT ARAGON--**

_ Agent Seymour has been trying to speak to me for weeks now, but I am still refusing to make contact with her. Agent Howard has informed me that in the weeks we’ve been ‘apart’ she has become more agitated than before. _

_ I cannot spend more time with her though, the mission is more important than my feelings and interacting more will only hurt me more.  _

_ Joan ran into her father and reacted violently, screaming curses at him until he left. Once gone she started to cry before calling someone. It’s strange, I could’ve sworn she said the director’s name….. _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT ARAGON--**

_ I realized that the director is in a personal relationship with Joan and it makes me wonder the true nature of our assignment. Would we even be handling her father if Joan wasn’t dating the director? _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT ARAGON--**

_ I made a very unprofessional decision. _

_ Agent Seymour, now Jane to me, was informing me of how she decided to get Joan, who she already knew beforehand, to pretend to go out with her to see how her crush would respond. _

_ I got extremely upset at her for making such an emotional choice before suddenly demanding to know who she liked. That information had nothing to do with what I was upset about and it threw me off course. _

_ Before I knew it she was grinning at me, a knowing look in her eye before she stepped closer, making my body shut down and refusing to move. She said that I was her crush and then I made the unprofessional decision. _

_ I suddenly lunged forward and kissed her. _

_ I believe we may have scarred the rest of the agents in the safe house…… _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT ARAGON--**

_ There was an attempt on Joan’s life, a rival of her father found out of her existence. I made a split second decision, prioritizing my personal relationship with the director, platonic of course, and saving her life. _

_ Unfortunately this hospitalized me, leading me to have to give control over to Agent Parr, my second. From now on the journal entries will be from her point of view. I apologize for the personal entries, I lost focus on the mission and I’m sure Agent Parr will be able to put the entries back on track _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT PARR--**

_ I find it interesting how Agent Aragon trusted this log enough to divulge her confusion over her relationships. I do hope that she never finds out that I read her previous entries though, I imagine that wouldn’t be a good thing. _

_ Joan was publicly revealed to be the director’s wife, leading me to also believe the reasons for this mission aren’t entirely professional. She approached us head on, knowing exactly where we were and asked us to help her. _

_ I consulted with Agent Aragon and we decided the place for her to be most protected would be within headquarters. We will discuss with the Director of finding a job for her in the building, most likely a secretary. _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT PARR--**

_ Joan’s father has made contact with us, threatening our lives for his daughter. He seems to be under the impression that his daughter wants to be with him rather than her wife. _

_ This also makes me wonder…..it’s curious that our entire team has ties to high profile criminals, including the director. Agent Aragon and Agent Cleves are the only ones that are completely clear of criminal relatives. _

_ (edited) Even Agent Aragon had a criminal relative…… _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT PARR--**

_ Agent Boleyn was captured and I am in great distress because of this. It is not news that me and her are in a personal relationship of the romantic sense. We were looking through some of his files after I admittedly hacked into his computer and we came across a list of locations. _

_ Agent Boleyn and Agent Cleves went to search them and most of them came out empty except for the last one. This address contained kilos of drugs, cocaine mostly from what Agent Cleves informed me. _

_ They called the bureau before they got jumped by a few men. Agent Cleves managed to escape, but Agent Boleyn was not so lucky. _

**\--JOURNAL ENTRY;AGENT PARR--**

_ We retrieved Agent Boleyn from her captors and arrested Joan’s father. Joan demanded that she be present when it happened. _

_ She seemed unfazed before she walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face, cursing him again. _

**\--THERAPY RECORDING;AGENT BOLEYN;DOCTOR LEE--**

_ “State your name.” _

_ “Anne Boleyn.” _

_ “Tell me why you’re here.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Because it was mandated that I go to therapy for at least three months after I was kidnapped by the Director’s wife’s drug lord father.” _

_ “Thank you, feel free to lay down.” _

_   
_ _ “No thanks.” _

_ *silence* _

_ “Okay then, let’s start with why you were at the point of origin.” _

_   
_ _ “The place where I was jumped?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Because we were searching for more information on the subject of our mission.” _

_ “Joan or her father?” _

_ “Both.” _

_ “Okay, what happened while in capture?” _

_ “Standard stuff.” _

_ “Elaborate.” _

_ *sigh* _

_ “Well I was tortured, as you can see, my arm is very much broken. There happy?” _

_ “What is making you feel so aggressive?” _

_ “Maggie.” _

_ “Agent Boleyn we are at work, you will refer to me as Agent Lee or Doctor Lee.” _

_ “Fine. Doctor Lee, I’m not being aggressive.” _

_   
_ _ “You’re becoming even more defensive when confronted with this, interesting.” _

_   
_ _ “Hey, I’m right here.” _

_ *pen on paper* _

_ “Alright, I’m done.” _

_ “Now wait a minute you still have-” _

_ “I said I’m done!” _

**\--THERAPY ASSESSMENT;DOCTOR LEE--**

_ Agent Anne Boleyn shows many signs of PTSD from her encounter with the spouse to the director. It worries me how angry she becomes with little to none provokement.  _

_ I think there are also underlying issues with her need to make a joke out of every situation, as a coping mechanism it can help, but she’s teetering on the edge of an unhealthy coping mechanism, becoming almost incapable of taking any even seriously. _

_ But to focus on her issues due to her kidnapping she is in need of more than three months of therapy with me. Her aggression, if not addressed will get in the way in the field, bringing more issues. _

_ I would recommend at least a year of therapy to get her back on track, and to help her with her PTSD, and other underlying issues. _

**\--VIDEO RECORDING;TASK FORCE--**

_ “Please stop.” _

_ “But Aragon!” _

_ “Boleyn sit your ass down and listen!” _

_ Anne was chasing Kat around the meeting room after she stole her phone. Jane was shaking her head fondly at the two while Anna recorded and Cathy stared blankly. Catherine scowled at them, meaning business. Anne rolled her eyes and sat down with a huff, glaring at Kat who still held her phone captive. _

_ Catherine passed by Kat and plucked Anne’s phone from her hand with a smirk, ignoring the cry of outrage from the young agent. She opened the phone, quickly typing in Anne’s password while Anne shouted in anger, and confusion as to how she knew her phone’s password. _

_ She froze. _

_ “What is this?” _

_ “What is what?” _

_ She dropped the phone looking scared before turning to Cathy. _

_ “I know too much.” _

_ Horror flashed across their faces before they both scrambled to explain while Anne picked the phone up and inched away. _

_ “I’m so sorry madrina- “ _

_ “I really wish- “ _

_ “- i didn’t want you to- “ _

_ “- you hadn’t - “ _

_ “- see that.” _

_ “- seen that.” _

_ The other three agents in the room looked at them in confusion before Kat raised her hand slowly, “What did you see?” _

_ “Nothing!” all three of them shouted. _

_ “Maybe we should get to the meeting?” _

_ “Yes, the meeting.” Catherine awkwardly stepped back to the front before beginning.  _

_ “Our reports are due by the end of the week, Boleyn I’m afraid you’ve been prescribed a year of therapy sessions with Dr. Lee, Anna you’re going to physical therapy for a week, and Cathy you’re in trouble for hacking again.” _

_ “Gotta stop getting caught.” _

_ “Or stop hacking????” _

_ “No, I need her to hack, we don’t have time for warrants.” _

_   
_ _ “That’s, like, super illegal.” _

_ “So?” _

_ “What do you mean so?!” _

**\--MISSION REPORT;AGENT SEYMOUR--**

**_[INCOMPLETE]_ **

_ Our mission was to tail Joan Meutas to both protect her and find her father and detain him. Our mission was successful but in the process Agent Boleyn was kidnapped and tortured for a brief time. _

_ During the length of our assignment we encountered little to no resistance, and the only incident was when her life was threatened by a rival of her fathers. Agent Aragon took the bullet for her and was hospitalized briefly. _

_ Although I’m not entirely sure, I feel it pertinent to inform you that while on this mission me and Agent Aragon entered a personal relationship of the romantic sense and will be filling out the liability forms shortly.  _

_ There was one thing that I noticed though, after the retrieval of Agent Boleyn, Agent Howard seemed (last edited: two days ago) _

**[DIRECTOR SALINAS;1000]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE;15]**

Maria rubbed her eyes, finally finishing her research to complete the mission reports. Agent Seyour was the only one to even start it, so otherwise she would have to create them from scratch so the team could go on the next assignment.

She sighed, sending Catalina in was not a decision that made her happy, as over the years they’d worked together she saw her as a friend, possibly even her best. But throughout Henry’s romantic crusades his type had been clear, strong, independent, suave women with the capability of violence.

He loved their type, but he also loved to break them down and make them obey his command. To make him feel all the more powerful. But once he completed this, he suddenly didn’t feel the attraction to them anymore and left them broke in the dirt.

She believed that if anyone was able to live through that, it would be Catalina.


	4. Joanna

**[AGENT ARAGON;0700]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

Catherine sighed, staring at the address on her phone. The text message was blurry from either her tiredness or her crying. Everyone was angry with her for various reasons.

Hiding her clearance level.

Accepting the position as the spy.

And most of all for Joanna.

Jane had tensed the moment she heard Joanna was her sister and removed herself from Catherine, going to her own apartment to get her stuff packed, as she claimed, instead of with Catherine. She sighed again, already over the assignment.

She got in her car and drove to the safe house, not looking forward to facing them all. The drive there was silent, unlike when Jane was ride with her and there would be music and singing filling the car.

Instead, there was silence.

Catherine dug deep into her persona, searching for the one from the beginning, where she was detached from everyone and couldn’t care less if they hated her.

(She always cared.)

Once she successfully put up a mask of indifference she pulled into the parking garage near the safe house before getting out and locking the door. She walked slowly to the house, stuffly too. When she finally reached it she pulled out a key everyone had been given and unlocked the door, aware that everyone was already there.

She walked in, duffle bag in hand and immediately searched for her room, which would be the only room left available, and placed her things in it. Her heart briefly panged knowing that she wouldn’t be sharing a room with Jane, even if they made up she would be spending her days and nights with Henry Tudor.

She quickly put her persona back in place before unpacking, she heard the footsteps, Anne by the lightness yet also loudness of them, before she felt the person in the room. She stood back up and turned to face Anne.

“Yes?”

“We all want to talk to you.”

“Is it case related?”

  
“Of sorts.”

“Let me finish unpacking.”

“Okay.” she nodded curtly before leaving for presumably the living space.

She finished unpacking before slowly moving to where they were all sitting, or gathered since Anna was standing. They looked up as she walked in, all except Jane who wasn’t making eye contact with her, causing another break in her walls.

“What did you need?”

“Alright, we’ll start with the minor one, why would you hide your clearance level?”

She looked away for a moment, a second of weakness, “Because of what I knew.” she gave.

“What did you know?”

“More than you.” she evaded, looking at them coldly.

“There is a reason you didn’t tell us.”

“Come on, don’t make this harder tha-”

_ Don’t disobey me little Lina, or else. _

Anna was reaching out to touch her shoulder and the moment she made contact Lina reared back, her father swarming her vision instead of Anna. 

“Don’t touch me!” she hissed.

Anna blinked in surprise while only vague worry washed over Jane’s face, making her angrier.

“It is none of your business what my clearance level is!” she continued, furious.

“Okay! Okay!” Anne interrupted, sparing a look at Jane in confusion as to why she wasn’t calming her down.

“What about the mission thing, why would you accept that?” Kat asked.

“Because-” her tone softened for Kat noticeably “- it’s my job.”

_ And I can be crueler than you’d ever imagine. _

“But we don’t want you to get hurt or-” the sentence was left open ended, but the last word was clear.

“We all die eventually.” she replied unflinchingly.

“What about Joanna.” Jane finally spoke up, looking her dead in the eye with a fire.

“Because…….” she took a breath “.........I was supposed to arrest her three years ago, and I let her go.”

**[AGENT ARAGON;1200]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

**\--THREE YEARS AGO--**

_ Catherine took in the scent of her home, she’d missed Castille, it’s wandering passerby’s and the food. God she’d missed the food. She smiled at a woman as she brushed past her, and she smiled back kindly. _

_ She looked up at the sky, she needed to check in with the boss, Maria would be pissed if she forgot again. The director was getting harder and harder on Maria, and Catherine suspected it was because he wanted her to replace him. _

_ A gunshot rang through the crowd, causing mass panic within seconds. _

_ Yeah, she wasn’t checking in anytime soon. _

_ She darted over to where the gunshot came from and found a dead man, a politician well known for his corruptness, then another gunshot, then another, then another. Catherine pulled her gun out and moved even quicker towards the consistent shooting. _

_ She ushered people out of the building it was coming from, a woman (rather dramatically) was dressed in black and she turned around the stairs just a moment before Catherine could see her face. With a grunt she ran after her, taking the steps two at a time and occasionally looking up to see the woman at least two flights above her. _

_ In a maddening chase they went in circles up the staircase, the woman blindly shooting down at Catherine, and Catherine making a pitiful attempt at shooting her.  _

_ “Fuck.” she hissed. _

_ The woman hesitated, as if she recognized her before continuing, even faster now. A groan sounded from Catherine before she took the steps four at a time, leaping now at an awkward pace. _

_ The woman shot down, with worse aim than before, but luck was on her side and she caught Catherine’s shoulder, causing her to let out a curse and fall into the wall, giving the woman a free break. _

_ Catherine watched in annoyance as the woman was now six flights ahead of her when she finally got back up to continue the chase. Eventually the woman slammed through the roof door and darted out. Catherine followed a few moments later after a burst of adrenaline rushed through her. _

_ Panic was set in her figure as she ran ahead of her and Catherine shot at her feet as a warning causing her to stumble to a stop. _

_ “Turn around.” _

_ She raised her hands, but did not turn around, but Catherine felt confident that she wouldn’t try anything. She took a few steps forwards and when she was only a few feet away she turned with surprising speed and punched her in the face, causing her to go careening down. _

_ “Motherfucker! I’m shooting you.” she growled at the mystery woman who jumped to the next roof. _

_ Catherine stood and took a breath before jumping after her, shooting occasionally. She found herself running out of breath as the chase continued for what felt like ages. The woman jumped from roof to roof with no problems while Catherine struggled.  _

_ There was a rather large space between roofs at one point and the woman barely made it, while Catherine did not. She blindly reached for the ledge, letting out a cry of fear, her gun clattered down to the ground leaving her defenseless for the woman to kill her. _

_ Instead the woman appeared over the edge, a mask set in place. She hesitated before pulling Catherine up to safety. For a moment the criminal;cop dynamic was forgotten, instead a woman saved, and a woman who saved. _

_ Catherine breathed heavily, her life had flashed through her eyes and she did not like the look of it at all. The woman got up and backed away, making Catherine remember her job. She cursed when she reached for her gun and couldn’t find any. _

_ The woman turned and made an attempt to run again but Catherine lunged and caught her foot. The woman managed to kick her shoulder, making it burn like hell, but Catherine kept her grip, dragging the woman back. _

_ She turned and reached out, her sharp nails flashing in Catherine’s eyesight, giving her a moment to roll away from them. The woman crashed into the ground again, and a gun clattered from her jacket, sliding away a good twenty feet.  _

_ Both of them looked at it before lunging for it. Catherine managed to keep her from obtaining the gun again but was brutally elbowed in the stomach, the vague sensation of ribs breaking disorienting her. _

_ “Just…..let…..me….arrest you!” she burst, punching the woman in the face hard, the mask cracking slightly. _

_ They panted for a millisecond before they wrestled for the gun again, they rolled over and over again, getting closer and closer to the gun with each desperate attempt to regain control. They were equally matched. _

_ Suddenly Catherine sacrificed a hit and reached for the gun successfully grabbing it. The woman reared back and began to run before Catherine shot her in the shoulder, and she finally let out a noise. _

_ She pointed the gun at her before- _

_ “Stop!” The woman turned and ripped her mask off, and her sister stared back at her. _

_ Catherine’s eyes widened in horror, staring at her older sister as she held her shoulder, looking at her like she could never understand. _

_ “Jo?” _

_ “I’m so sorry Catti.” she sighed. _

_ “Jo what are you doing?” _

_ “You have to let me go.” _

_   
_ _ “I can’t do that.” _

_   
_ _ “You have to let me go.” _

_ “No-” _

_   
_ _ “It’s either that, or you shoot to kill.” Her hands were still raised. _

_ Catherine tried to shoot, but instead all that happened was a whimper escaped her lips. The gun remained pointed at Joanna, but she slowly backed away before falling out of Catherine’s sight, the gun now pointed at nothing. _

_ Slowly she lowered the gun, staring at the space her sister stood only a moment before. She crumpled, her injuries suddenly blaring through her body as the adrenaline faded. She started to cry before calling medical help. _

_ “Why…….why……” she whimpered on repeat, questioning her sister. _

_ And that was the real question wasn’t it? _

_ Why? _

**[AGENT ARAGON;0900]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

**\--PRESENT TIME--**

The entire room was silent.

“Are you happy now?” she said brokenly.

Nobody said anything, still processing.

“Your superior is a traitor.”


	5. Traitor

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;N/A]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:7]**

**\--ONE AND A HALF YEARS AGO--**

_ Jane Seymour knew how to play a room. _

_ She knew that her looks made her seem shy and trustworthy and she used that to get people to spill their deepest secrets. _

_ For example, _

_ Anne liked to occasionally steal company time while taking extra long to talk with her co-workers or her girlfriend. She also secretly wanted Catherine to like her.Anna couldn’t actually bench 200 pounds and watched My Little Pony when Kat requested it.Kat didn’t need to be blackmailed, but she had a dark side and sent a guy to the hospital for hitting on a girl half his age.Catherine secretly put small things in her subordinates' rooms to keep them happy and secretly favoured Anne, unfortunately every time Jane ever asked her to do something she did it no questions asked making her feel vaguely guilty and also endeared. _

_ Cathy however….was a mystery. Sometimes Jane would innocently ask what she was reading and she would flip the fuck out and ask why she wanted to know.Catherine had to go to her and hand her a folded note with a mischievous smile. _

_ “I got tired of watching you try to get blackmail on her, so here, you didn’t get this from me.” _

_ It was very helpful. _

_ Cathy, writer, book critic, hater of cliches, watched and read Twilight religiously. _

_ Fuckin ay. _

_ _____________________________ _

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;N/A]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:8]**

**\--ONE YEAR AGO--**

_ Catherine was charming and had no idea about it. _

_ Jane found herself forming a crush on her, and the longer they knew each other, the more familiar they became. Boss changed to Aragon which changed to Catherine which changed to Catalina which changed to Catti which changed to Lina. Agent Seymour changed to Seymour which changed to Jane which changed to Janey. _

_ Jane fell hard and fast for the woman, while Lina stayed very, very oblivious. She seemed to think that she was incapable of being attractive, dismissing Jane’s flirting as a joke mumbling a ‘that’s not funny, we both know it’s not true’. _

_ It irked her to think that someone from her past made her think that about herself, and everytime she made that joke about herself, being incredibly self deprecating, Jane wanted to find them and murder them. _

_ Rather violently. _

_ Lina was many things, but she was never not beautiful, she was never not caring, she was always perfect. _

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;N/A]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

**\--SIX MONTHS AGO--**

_ Jane noticed. _

_ Jane noticed how her face shifted when she told her about her date with Joan. She noticed how she stormed away, looking rather upset. She noticed her sudden hatred towards Joan. She noticed her jealousy. _

_ Jane noticed. _

_ She was glad that Joan was willing to go along with this, but she supposed that as the director’s wife she probably had some sort of affinity for chaos, after all the director hid it well, but secretly wanted to be out there with them. _

_ Jane watched her as she aggressively stabbed her food, scowling down at it with an intensity that Jane could only describe as pissed. _

_ Delight swarmed her senses as she realized that she was more than just jealous of Joan because she went on a date with Jane, she wanted her gone all together, out of the equation. She’d started assigning Jane on the recon side missions, forcing space between her and Joan. _

_ And apparently she’d started muttering judgemental things about her while tailing her. _

_ She was jealous. _

_ After a few days though she came to the conclusion that she was simply worried for Jane’s safety and the integrity of the mission. Jane felt her hopes crash down before noting the uncomfortable look on her face as she said it, as if she didn’t even believe that. _

_ Then she avoided Jane, making Jane more agitated than she would like to admit. When it all came to a head she was red and emotional, demanding to know who Jane really liked and it hit her all at once. _

_ She really didn’t think it could be her. _

_ When she lunged forward and kissed her, Jane had no hesitation to kiss her back, falling back onto the bed a minute later, hungrier than she’d ever been in her life for another woman. And she moved predatorily over her, barely even touching her. They stared at each other for a few moments before Jane grew impatient and kissed her roughly. _

_ And they fell into each other all night. _

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;1300]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

**\--FIVE MONTHS AGO--**

_ Her stupid as fuck girlfriend got herself shot. And even in her moments of stupidity, it was for an honorable cause. Joan stood shell shocked before ducking down and dragging Lina to safety. Jane raised her head, searching for the shooter only to find silence. _

_ They were waiting. _

_ Jane cursed and darted over to where Joan and Lina were, Joan’s hands now bloodied from helping her with blood loss. _

_ “What did you do?” she said in exasperation, helping Lina as well while holding her hand, catching Joan’s eye. _

_ “Got shot, do not recommend.” she coughed, “Fuck why do I always gotta get hurt all fucking dramatically. Why can’t I like, bang my hip on a desk?” _

_ “Where’s the fun in that?” _

_ “Normalcy?” _

_ “Overrated.” _

_ She laughed, “So kids aren’t in your future?” _

_ “Maybe if you stay alive, you’ll find out.” _

_ There was a meaningful silence between them while they worked to keep her blood loss to a minimum because jesus fuck there was a lot more blood than there should be from where she got shot. _

_ “Lina…..” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “When the fuck did you get stabbed?” _

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;1200]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

**\--FOUR MONTHS AGO--**

_ “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FUCKING FIND HIM?!” _

_ “Director- “ _

_ “HE TRIED TO KILL MY WIFE! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” _

_ “I wasn’t, I was going to say, when we do find him, do I have permission to shoot to kill?” _

_ Jane looked her dead in the eye, nothing professional behind the reason. The director startled, clearly not expecting that question from Jane of all people. _

_ Especially outside a hospital room. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Okay, thank you ma’am.” _

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;1500]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

**\--THREE MONTHS AGO--**

_ This motherfucker was annoyingly fast. _

_ He darted through the alley making good headway in escaping, but Jane wasn’t going to give up. For her weight she was surprisingly fast, and she was catching up to him rather quickly. He shot her Lina, he was going down. _

_ Finally he hit a gate that he couldn’t quite jump and turned to look at Jane. He had clear spanish roots and he opened his mouth for an assumed excuse. _

_ “Do you know who she is?” _

_ “Who? Joan?” her curiosity got the better of her. _

_ “No, the one I shot. There was no accident. I am here to kill her.” _

_ Jane hesitated, “Why?” _

_ “Because of her family, and their ties to Spain, and how they still hold power. She is the only one not involved in the family business, do you know the family business?” _

_ Jane locked her jaw and pointed it at him again, “Shut up.” _

_ “Her sister, she’s the newest addition to the family. And I do not mean blood family, I mean the business family. She’s a traitor to this country for what she did all those years ago, why should you-” _

_ Bang. _

_ He fell dead and Jane stared at him, knowing he was no threat to her. _

_ “She isn’t a traitor.” she growled at the dead man. _

_ Eventually she called it in, using the orders given to her by the director as an excuse before she walked to the hospital. Her mind ran in circles of what he meant. _

_ She didn’t regret it though, she didn’t care if it was corrupt, all she cared about was protecting Lina. _

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;0900]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

**\--PRESENT TIME--**

“No you’re not.”

Lina turned to face her in surprise, “Yes I am.”

“No.” she said firmly, standing up and walking over to her. 

She backed away slightly, expecting an angry reaction. Instead Jane grabbed her hands and tugged her close, kissing her softly.

“You are not a traitor my dear Lina.”

Lina whimpered softly, still crying from her recount of her sister, and nuzzled Jane’s neck. She stopped arguing and let herself be weak in Jane’s arms in front of her team. Tears continued to stream down her face as she buried her nose into her neck.

Jane cooed at her, soothing her. She felt guilt roll through her stomach, knowing that her immediate removal after learning about Joanna hadn’t made her feel any better.

“I don’t want any of you to hate me.” she whimpered softly, but everyone heard her and gasped in surprise.

“We could never hate you.” Anne spoke up shyly.

Lina looked up from Jane’s neck and tearfully met Anne’s sincere gaze and smiled. Jane took this as a win, tugging her close again. After a few more minutes they decided to head back to bed. Though Jane knew that the conversation wasn’t over, it wasn’t that easy to purge Lina’s demons.

But it was a good start.

**[AGENT SEYMOUR;N/A]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

**\--TWO MONTHS AGO--**

_ Jane stared at the correct mission report. _

After a long chase I cornered the suspect. He turned to me and started to tell me more about Agent Aragon’s family, and their ‘business’ and began to claim she was a traitor to the country. I listened to him for a few more seconds before shooting him in the head for no other reason than because he was slandering my romantic partner.

I abused the orders given to me by director Salinas so I could kill him before he told someone who would believe him and ruin Agent Aragon’s name. I didn’t care if what he was saying was true, all I cared about was shutting him up.

_ She stared long and hard at the correct report of what really happened. She thought of all her morals that had been put on hold to murder that man,even though he was a hitman, even though he was a drug dealer. _

_ It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to hurt her, and she could’ve brought him in alive. Although the director didn’t care, and in fact seemed to like that he was being brought back in a body bag than the possibility of him coming back in handcuffs. _

_ But still, she’d betrayed herself. Lina hadn’t even asked her to do that, and if she knew that it happened she likely would’ve told Jane to bring him in and let him tell the interrogators that.  _

_ Jane couldn’t believe herself, she killed that man for selfish reasons. Not because it would ruin Lina, not because he was a criminal, but because she didn’t want to hear what he had to say, because she didn’t want to even introduce the possibility of losing Lina. _

_ She took a shuddering breath, her phone buzzing. She picked the phone up and it was a text from Lina. _

**_Lina:_ ** _ Come back to the hospital _

**_Lina:_ ** _ I miss you :( _

_ Her heart swooped in her chest, a grin breaking across her features, briefly forgetting about her dilemma. _

**_Janey:_ ** _ Ofc, omw _

_ She began to type back _

**_Lina:_ ** _ Yay! _

**_Janey:_ ** _ You on morphine rn? _

**_Lina:_ ** _ How did you know? _

_ She laughed, a full laugh bubbled through her mouth. God she was perfect. She turned her phone off, fully intending to go see her after she figured out what to do with the report she’d written. _

_ She already did something wrong. There was no going back from that, but it had been for Lina. Lina’s position would’ve been taken away the moment someone heard those claims, and work was everything for her. _

_ Jane took a breath, staring at the mocking screen. Her cursor blinked at the end of her last paragraph, asking her silently if more was to be written or if she was done. She re-read the words on the screen, their truth made her want to shy away from the screen, but she kept reading. She highlighted the words, either to be copied into report format, or to be deleted. One stroke of a key was the decision. She raised her finger- _

_ \- and deleted it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs that summarize each queens time with henry in this au, however they won't make sense until the story is written.
> 
> Aragon - Don't Turn Around  
> Boleyn - All That She Wants  
> Seymour - Living in Danger  
> Cleves - Voulez Vous Danser  
> Howard - Young and Proud  
> Parr - The Sign
> 
> All of them are Ace of Base


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE/NON-CON

**[AGENT HOWARD;1200]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

Kat sighed as she stared at the kitchen. Normally when they went on long term assignments Jane cooked for them, but as expected, she was still comforting Catherine. 

Unfortunately this meant the two people who knew how to cook successfully (without burning the house down, cough cough, Anne) were out of the equation. This left Anna and Cathy to struggle together as they tried to cook for the other two and themselves.

Anne and Kat giggled, the two of them not trusted near the kitchen (actually it was because Anne couldn’t be left alone for too long, things would get dicey). Anna occasionally huffed in annoyance while Cathy expertly ignored them, having lived with Anne for long enough to be able to sweep her childishness aside.

After about thirty minutes of the two struggling, and effectively destroying a few eggs, Jane and Catherine stumbled out, both of them looking very annoyed with all the noise and chaos.

“Oh my god what did you do.” Jane muttered.

Catherine for her part was successful at pulling a blank face, despite her emotional distress she was still able to hide herself in her emotionless shield. It made Kat wonder just how long she’d been hurting, and how much she was still hiding.

“Morning boss, bossette.” Anne chirped, earning a glare from both women.

Jane coaxed Catherine to the couch, setting her beside Kat and not Anne, no need for murder to be involved. Then she went to the kitchen and shooed the two women out of it so she could clean and cook properly.

The five sat there, listening to Jane hum and cook. It was peaceful.

Familiar.

Kat started to lean unconsciously on Catherine, earning a look from Anne and Cathy (hers more knowing that Kat was comfortable with). After a few minutes Catherine wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, causing Kat to completely sink into her.

She still hadn’t asked her about the mama thing, too afraid.

“What’s wrong gatito?”

She could tell the endearment was spanish, but not quite what it meant. Cathy’s eyes flashed with amusement, making her suspicious, but she answered anyway.

“It’s nothing.”

“I think we’ve learned from boss that there’s no such thing as nothing when it comes to that.”

“Fuck off Boleyn.”

“Sorry boss.”

“But she’s right, tell us gatito, or tell me at least.” she tilted her head convincingly and Kat found herself unable to hold back her question.

“Can I call you mama in private?” she whispered shyly, noticing the way her breath hitched.

“Of course gatito.” she hummed, tucking Kat into her so that her nose was nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

Kat smiled and closed her eyes, in wonder over her new family. She heard Catherine hum softly, it was soothing. She didn’t realize how soothing it was until she fell asleep, going off to dreamland.

Unfortunately dreamland was a dick.

**[AGENT HOWARD;N/A]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:9]**

**\--DREAM SEQUENCE--**

**_{Ten years ago}_ **

_ Kat whimpered on the floor, her father snarling above her. He kicked her again, causing her to skid across the floor into her mother’s legs. She hissed and jerked away, glaring at her as if she was to blame. _

_ “Don’t touch me vermin.” _

_ Kat flinched at her words, but didn’t dare speak or make noise. She desperately crawled away from her father, fear clouding her vision, but her hair was grabbed and yanked back, forcing her up. She cried out without thinking, making him angrier. _

_ He dragged her by her hair, ignoring her pleas and forced her onto the bed, looking awfully proud of himself. Kat’s thighs clenched in fear, knowing exactly what he was about to do. _

_ “Please.” she whimpered finally. _

_ He smacked her hard across the cheek before his pants dropped and he smirked at her. He pinned her wrists to the bed, pushing himself between her thighs causing her to struggle more, willing to take anything but what he was about to do. _

_ His movements stopped, tricking her into pausing as well, giving him the perfect opportunity to thrust into her forcefully. She let out a scream of pain, he’d never been that rough before, and she could feel the familiar blood trickle out of her. _

_ He pushed his entirety into her, grinning at her cries of pain. He was too much, too big, too cruel, and she hated it. He thrust in and out of her, causing her to sob in distress. Her mother stood in the room, watching. No pity, no sadness shone in her eyes, only cold cruelty to match her father. _

_ Kat begged for him to stop, but he didn’t. It felt like hours before he finished inside of her, causing to whimper in even more discomfort. He pulled out, but it shone in his eyes that he wasn’t done. _

_ “On your knees.” he ordered. _

_ He watched as Kat slowly crawled off the bed in a pained fashion before sinking to her knees, crying. She opened her mouth obediently and tried not to gag when he thrust into her mouth. Her hair was grabbed and held tightly to keep her in place when he shoved himself down her throat, making noises of pleasure from her pain. _

_ Tears streamed down her face the entire time, but she took it. _

_ Because disobeying would be worse. _

**_{One and a half years ago}_ **

_ Kat walked quickly through the streets, the new nineteen year old knew just how dangerous they were if not passed through swiftly. She sped up as she passed the local drug dealer, everybody knew what he did, but nobody was dumb enough to rat him out. _

_ He was talking to someone, a woman who was awfully pretty. _

_ Too pretty to need to come down all the way here to get her fill. Her hair was taken care of, and her skin didn’t look pale or dry. She also didn’t look like a drug user, as her skin wasn’t transulencent, her veins weren’t showing. _

_ This was a cop. _

_ Kat made the dumb decision of approaching them, noting how his posture changed even more with the two of them there. The woman eyed Kat briefly before flashing another smile at him. _

_ “Don’t sell to her.” _

_ She jerked her head in surprise. _

_ “Why the hell wouldn’t I?” _

_ “Have you looked at her? Does she look like she’s around here? Does she look like she’s poor enough to come to you? Does she look like a drug user?” _

_ Her posture changed as well as her eyes widened in surprise at how quickly she’d been made. He looked her over again, this time his eyes staying at her hip where she was clearly packing. _

_ “Fucking cop!” he lunged towards her, and Kat decided to switch teams, noting that the cop would most definitely win. _

_ She flashed a fist out and knocked him over. _

_ “Never tackle a girl bro, it’ll get your ass kicked. And never let your guard down enough for a nineteen year old to take you down.” she scoffed, leaning down and plucking the hidden knife from him before dropping a few feet away. _

_ The cop stared at her still, not even remotely worried about the drug dealer anymore. _

_ “What’s you name kid?” _

_ “Kat.” she said stiffly. _

_ “I’m Agent Anne Boleyn of the FBI, it’s nice to meet you Kat.” _

_ And that’s where it began. _

**_{One year ago}_ **

_ It had been shockingly easy to infiltrate their system. Being a young attractive girl had it’s perks when attempting to arrest three filthy men with trafficking and rape habits. _

_ Henry Mannox had been the first to fall victim to her doe eyed act. Then Francis Dhereham. Then Thomas Culpepper. _

_ It was too easy. _

_ Far too easy for it to have been real.  _

_ She looked around curiously, keeping her childish facade up. Unfortunate for her though, she’d already been made. Suddenly Mannox whipped around and grabbed her by her chin, reminding her of her father. _

_ “You think we don’t know a fed when we see one?” _

_ Oh. _

_   
_ _ Well shit. _

_ “Honestly? No.” _

_ Francis’ eyes lit with brief amusement at her blatant disrespect. Kat smiled sickly sweet before headbutting him hard, a fire lit in her eyes. She knew these men, she knew their habits, she knew she was too pretty to make it out of the room alive, let alone untouched unless she fought back and won. _

_ And she almost did, the three men down when a mystery man hit the back of her head. _

_ (She knew it was a man, a woman had a different touch. Less violent, more vindictive. She would’ve been strangled to submission until she just passed out so they could use the brief period of time where she was dead to position her where she wanted. That or her water would’ve been poisoned from before. Men were brutes about it, head bashing and such.) _

_ When she woke she was tied to a chair stark naked, and the three men were as well. _

_ Ah to repeat history. _

_ She was found untied, bleeding, and sobbing. Anna had bent down and gently asked if it was alright to pick her up and carry her to the ambulance. _

**_{Eight months ago}_ **

_ Jane had taken to coming Kat’s office during a break and sitting with her quietly, occasionally retelling her day so far. She always asked Kat about her day, and when the question was evaded no questions were asked. _

_ Jane went to lunch with Kat as well, sometimes Anne and Anna joined, rare did Cathy, and even rarer did Aragon, their boss. But Jane always did. _

_ Kat felt an odd feeling, it wasn’t romance (she looked it up on google what you felt for romance) and it wasn’t friendship. When she looked deeper she found it to be familial. She was the mother Kat never had, and it was nice to have a parent. _

_ Aragon however protected her when co-workers thought it appropriate to whistle as she walked by, making her shrink into herself. A few days later they apologized looking like they’d been scared half to death. Later that day Cathy had asked if they apologized and when Kat replied she chuckled and mentioned Aragon threatening to beat the shit out of them if they didn’t. _

_ Kat noticed small things that she liked being left in her office, mostly music, and one day she came to work early and saw Aragon darting into her office with a box before coming out empty handed.  _

_ Her feelings towards Aragon were the same as the ones towards Jane, except she felt more like the father she never had. Too awkward to show her affection, but fiercely protective. _

_ (Of course so could Jane, she later found out the two tag teamed the men who whistled which was ten times scarier than just Aragon) _

_ Anne was the aunt in a way, but also the older sister. She casually came into Kat’s office and splayed herself over Kat until Kat gave her attention. And then they found themselves giggling while running away from a furious Aragon shouting spanish obscenities because ‘god fucking dammit Boleyn, stop putting that fucking googly eyed bannana in my office!’ _

_ Anne was subtle about her protectiveness at times, like if someone had been mean to her early that week she would casually throw away their lunches. Or she could be aggressive and smash a vase over their heads after they called her a whore. _

_ Cathy was the cousin, she could be distant but once they got to talking there was no limit to what they could accomplish. She tried to bring peace, but secretly all she wanted was to cause chaos. _

_ Cathy was passive aggressive at most when it came to Kat, she would use her words to make the offender feel and look incredibly stupid without them even realzing she was at fault for it. _

_ And Anna just straight up punched them. _

_ Anna…...her feelings had grown quickly, yet slowly for her. And there was nothing familial or platonic about it. She could tell because when she saw her work put her stomach felt tight and her face burned, and her mind grew scattered. _

_ Her co-workers were her family, and she’d never had that before. _

_ It was nice. _

**[AGENT HOWARD;1300]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

She was shaken awake by Jane and Catherine.

Jane held her plate of food with a soft smile while Catherine was still holding her. Kat rubbed her eyes, “Thanks mum.” she whispered, taking the plate.

Jane smiled at her, delighted at the endearment and Catherine kissed her temple. Jane sat next to Kat, sandwiching her between her chosen parents. They both talked idly, occasionally asking Kat a question that related to whatever they were talking about.

It was nice, and disorienting to be treated like an actual family member. She found herself smiling though, happy to be where she was.

Family.

Too bad soon one of her parents would be in danger.

But she’d take what she could get.


	7. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Turn Around - Aragon  
> All That She Wants - Boleyn  
> Living In Danger - Seymour  
> Voulez Vous Danser - Cleves  
> Young and Proud - Howard  
> The Sign - Parr
> 
> Summaries of the expeiriences the queens will have with Henry, but they won't make sense until it happens. All songs are by Ace of Base

**[AGENT PARR;0900]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

The game was afoot.

Cathy watched with interest through the building's cameras as Ari expertly sifted through her newspaper like she was just another normal person. Henry Tudor walked in and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jane scowl and Kat glower.

The two had been clinging to Ari before, terrified that when she went undercover she’d never come back. 

Henry walked to the front and ordered his coffee, looking around, most likely for a pretty girl to hit up. Ari was the only new girl, something they were hoping would catch his attention.

It worked.

He immediately locked onto Ari and walked over to her confidently, a ridiculous smirk on his face. He decided (without invitation) to sit across from her, gaining him zero attention.

She was playing the long game.

Interesting.

He seemed to be happier with this, liking the chase more. He started to talk to her, attempting to get her attention. After about five minutes, she didn’t look up but replied to something he said. He perked up and they conversed while she continued to read the paper.

After a few minutes of that she finally put it down, flashing a pretty smile at him, a cunning glint in them, clueing Cathy in on the fact that it was completely fake.

She was quite the actor and liar though.

Jane was growing more and more agitated the longer they talked and almost blew her lid when he grabbed her hand and she smiled shyly, taking it. She grabbed a napkin, passing him a flirtatious wink before writing her number down on it.

(Obviously it was a phone bought and activated just for the mission.)

She stood, leaving her paper as if she didn’t care about it and left, bumping into Agent Boleyn (who drank too much water earlier and really really needed to go to the bathroom). Instead of breaking character she looked her over with an annoyed look before muttering something rude to her, most likely telling her to watch where she was going before she stalked out with a disgruntled expression.

They stayed on until Agent Boleyn (her Annie, her brain rudely supplied) left and came back. They then followed the two until they reached the house and shut the camera’s off.

Ari and Annie (being professional was overrated) stumbled in, bickering because Ari was rude.

(“I was in character!”

“You didn’t have to be such a bitch about it!”)

Jane stood, clearly jealous, and waited for Ari to end the argument with a flourish. She always had a creative way to shut Anne up.

“Oh shut up before I shove that donut down your throat.”

Like that.

Annie scowled and muttered while storming away. Cathy made a mental note to follow her after she double checked that Ari was alright. Jane sped over to Ari and kissed her amorously, causing Anna to cover Kat’s eyes who muttered in annoyance that she wasn’t a child.

Ari squeaked and kissed back, holding her hips.

“Mine.” Jane growled.

“Yours.” Ari agreed breathlessly.

Cathy waited for them to separate before waving Ari over. She reluctantly removed herself from Jane’s orbit while promising that she’d come to their room after she talked to Cathy.

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” she asked bluntly.

She smiled, “I’m sure, I can handle myself.”

**[AGENT PARR;UNKNOWN]**

**[N/A]**

**\--TWELVE YEARS AGO--**

_ “I can handle myself.” Cathy snapped at the older girl. _

_ She wasn’t that much older than her, yet she was still her godmother. The older girl didn’t even flinch; instead she kept up with Cathy. _

_ “So? What if I just want to come with you? What if I’m worried that I can’t handle myself? What if I want to read too? Not everything is about me coddling you.” she countered easily. _

_ Cathy blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She hummed before outright ignoring her as she walked to the library. As a tween she wasn’t trusted to go anywhere by herself, so they made Catalina go with her. _

_ It wasn’t like Castille was dangerous or anything, so it felt ridiculous. They were fluent in Spanish, but their parents were adamant that they speak English in case they ever had to move to America. _

_ They doubted it would ever happen, but obeyed their parents nevertheless. Catalina’s parents had a habit of making her take care of Cathy twenty four seven, intending to break her will. _

_ Instead she made for a good babysitter and liked to spend time with her, irritating her parents to no end. They finally reached the library and read for a while. Cathy reached for the seemingly biggest book, ignoring Catalina’s incredulous glance while she picked an average sized one. _

_ They sat at a table in the corner, not interested in anyone bothering them. Cathy swung her legs while she happily read her ridiculous large book. Catalina finished her book and put it away, disappearing for a moment. _

_ Which is obviously when some dude came up to her with his premiere kidnapping skills. _

_ “Hey, I’ve got some candy in my car. If you come outside I'll give you some.” _

_ Cathy took one look at him and went “Fuck no, get away from me or I’ll scream.” _

_ He frowned before covering her mouth and picking her up. She fought hard and almost started to cry before catching sight of Catalina. The book was still held in her hand and she threw it at her. It hit her in the arm causing her to look over and see the man mid kidnapping. _

_ She rushed over immediately and knocked him off balance, causing him to let go of Cathy. She landed awkwardly and dazedly watched as the man turned on Catalina and attempted to kidnap her instead because he was clearly an idiot. _

_ Catalina viciously clawed at him in response, catching him by surprise. There was a fury in her eyes that Cathy couldn’t identify..almost….a mother-like protectiveness. Suddenly she pulled the ultimate card and kicked him between his legs, causing him to fall. _

_ By then they’d attracted the attention of the surrounding adults and the man was pulled up and restrained by a furious mother who quickly realized what was happening. _

_ Catalina winced and clutched her side, it having been hit. Cathy rushed to her, discarding her previous facade of hating her to worry over her. _

_ “Oh my god are you alright?!” _

_ “Yeah” she waved her off “I’m fine.” _

**[AGENT PARR;1000]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

“Trust me Cath Cath, I’m fine.”

Even then she’d been a selfless liar, helping those around her feel better and not worry about her. Cathy knew she was lying, but also knew that she didn’t like being called out. Calling her out made it worse, and made her defensive.

Instead she nodded, giving her a knowing look to let her know that she knew. Ari accepts this before turning and going to her shared room with Jane. Cathy watches her go, making a mental note to follow up with her later. 

She sighed and turned, she saw that Kat was now making out with Anna, and obviously at that point Ari and Jane were doing something she didn’t want to walk in on so she went after Annie.

Annie was always a weak spot for her. All her girlfriend had to do was wrap her arms around her, or kiss her, and Cathy would turn to goo and completely forget what she was supposed to be doing and instead focused on her warm arms. 

She walked into their room and smiled at her girlfriend who was laying on the bed dramatically, clearly waiting for someone to walk in, see her, and ask what’s wrong.

“Get up drama queen.”

She whined, “But Cathy don’t you want to know what’s wrong?”

“No.”

“Rude.”

She sat up, sending Cathy a fake glare (which Cathy returned) before smiling at her again. Cathy crawled next to her, grinning, and kissed her softly, humming when she kissed back. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other, kissing languidly.

Once breath became a problem they pulled apart, panting slightly. Anne’s beautiful green eyes seemingly glowed, but Cathy knew she was biased when it came to anything related to Anne. Cathy vaguely registered Anne pulling her to a warm embrace, throwing her into another memory.

**[AGENT PARR;UNKNOWN]**

**[N/A]**

**\--FOUR YEARS AGO--**

_ Cathy was crying over some stupid guy she didn’t even like. For fucks sake she said yes because she felt like she had to and yet here she was, crying over him because - and here’s a shocker - he stood her up. _

_ She’d been sitting at the restaurant for an entire hour now, feeling incredibly stupid. She was crying, and she felt like everyone was staring at her. _

_ The poor crying teenager who’s date decided he had more important things to do than to come, or even let her know he was cancelling. Just as she was about to leave someone sat across from her, and she partly hoped it was him so she could knock his teeth out. _

_ Instead she looked up and found Catalina sitting there. She pretended like nothing out of the ordinary was happening and she looked at the menu. _

_   
_ _ “Why do you like this place, this is the worst selection of food I’ve ever seen.” she muttered. _

_   
_ _ Cathy didn’t reply, wiping her tears away. _

_ “I didn’t chose it.” _

_ “Wanna go somewhere else?” _

_ “Yes.” she stood, paying for her drink before leaving. _

_ The two walked until they reached their favourite restaurant, their parents never let them go there, which is exactly what made it so appealing. Catalina held the door open, and Cathy dazedly walked in.  _

_ Once they successfully gained a table Cathy found herself staring at Catalina instead of the menu. _

_ “Are you gonna figure out what you want or you just gonna keep staring at me?” she asked, not even looking up. _

_ “How? Why?” _

_ “I was walking by and saw you sitting alone and remembered that you were supposed to be on a date. And you’re basically my daughter/sister and I couldn’t just leave you to sit there by yourself for another hour while people stared and talked about you. Besides, we haven’t spent time together in a while.” _

_ Cathy teared up, causing Catalina to look up in worry and sit next to her. _

_ “Hey hey hey, don’t cry.” _

_ Cathy turned to her, “You the only real family I have.” she whimpered. _

_ Catalina wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, letting Cathy cry into her neck. Cathy found herself clinging to Catalina, finding more comfort in her than she had in a very very long time. _

_ After a few minutes, Catalina pulled away and checked if she was alright. Once she got confirmation that she was she sat across from her again and they ordered. They ate slowly, talking and laughing with each other. _

_ While walking home Catalina put an arm around Cathy, kissing her temple in a motherly fashion. Cathy sunk into her, walking while leaning her head on her shoulder. _

_ “Love you Cath Cath.” _

**[AGENT PARR;1030]**

**[SECURITY CLEARANCE:15]**

“Love you Cathykins.”

“Love you too Annie.”

Cathy watched as Anne fell asleep, smiling while stroking her hair. Anne’s eye’s fluttered shut, murmuring a goodnight before cuddling completely into Cathy and falling asleep. Cathy looked at her adoringly, her facial expression peaceful while asleep.

She kissed her forehead before scooting down to get into a better position and leaned into Anne. She thought back on all her memories of Catalina, the only true family she’d ever had. And smiled.

And then fell into a nice sleep, dreaming of nothing at all for once in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sites.google.com/view/an-authors-guide/home
> 
> That is the link to my writing site for those who are looking to write and might want help, there's a section for:  
> \- Intro's  
> \- Body Paragraphs  
> \- Conclusions  
> \- Prompts  
> \- Sneak Peeks
> 
> The sneak peeks include  
> \- Criminal  
> \- I'll Save You  
> \- Addict  
> \- Mary & Lizzie  
> \- And my One Shot series
> 
> I really hope you look at it and find it helpful!


End file.
